The Last Sight
by Ribby-chan
Summary: Untuk penglihatan terakhir Sakura melihat kedua orang tuanya beserta sahabat-sahabat dan kekasihnya menangis tersedu-sedu. /AU, Saku centric/ Fict Perdana ribby:D review yuk!


THE LAST SIGHT

.

.

.

.

Disclamer © Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: Gaje, hancur dll~

Fict for alm. 'kang mas neji ganteng' dan untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

Keep enjoy~

Kau.. gadis cantik dan manis bermahkota merah muda tengah terduduk disebuah bangku taman. Taman dengan udara yang sangat amat sejuk itu dan dilengkapi gemericik anak sungai yang dibuat oleh para ikan si penghuni sungai jernih ini. kau menarik napasmu panjang-panjang seakan tak mau kehilangan kesempatan panjang yang langka ini. dan kau membuang nya perlahan-lahan. Terasa sangat nyaman mendengar suara kicauan burung yang sedang berbagi makanan. Siapapun yang akan melihatnya akan menghangat dan bahagia.

Lalu kau mulai berjalan-jalan mengitari taman tanpa penghuni tersebut. Kau bingung dengan keadaan yang tak wajar ini. taman yang bersih tanpa sampah berserakan, tanpa ada satupun sampah dedauan yang mulai menggugur dan tak berpenghuni. Sungguh aneh. Sinar matahari yang mulai membias dan dipantulkan oleh daun kedaun memberi cahayanya untuk berfotosintesis bagi para tumbuhan yang terbilang subur itu.

Kau sudah mulai curiga. Lalu kau meninggalkan taman tersebut. Membiarkan sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih itu sendirian. Dan kau melewati gerbang tinggi bercat putih gading. Kau membiarkan gerbang tesebut terbuka. Kau dengan mata emerald yang melirik kesana-sini mencari sesosok manusia. Tak satupun kunjung pandang. Lalu kau berjalan di tengah jalan lenggang. Tidak ada mobil atau sepeda yang melewati jalan itu. Lalu kau menarik napas lagi. Lalu kau melihat sepeda tengah menganggur dan kau menaikinya. Kau kayuh pedal sepeda itu secara bergantian. Kau kayuh dan kau kayuh lagi. Sambil membiarkan rambut panjang merah muda mu, kau terus mengayuh pedal sepeda menuju sebuah gedung tertinggi dikota mu berpijak sekarang.

Engkau terengah-engah kecapaian dan mengelap titik-titik bulir keringat didahi dan leher mu dengan tangan kosong. Sudah diujung mata gedung yang kaucari. Lalu kau meninggalkan sepeda di halaman gedung itu. Kau mulai memasuki tersebut. Kau melihat beberapa karyawan dan karyawati berlalu-lalang. Kau bingung tempat lift dan kau ingin menanyakan kepada seorang security. Kau menepuk pundak lelaki itu. Tapi, sama sekali kau diindahkan. Dan kau meninggalkannya dengan banyak umpatan yang menggupal dihati kau. Dan kau bergegas mencari lift dikoridor itu. Dan beruntung, tepat diatas kau ada tanda lift disebelah kanan. Dan kau berjalan dan berbelok kekanan dari titik pusat tempat kau berdiri.

Ting! Pintu lift sudah terbuka untuk dirimu yang cantik. Lalu kau masuk kedalam lift tersebut dan mulai memencet tombol paling atas. Kau ingin menuju tempat paling atas gedung ini bermaksud mencari kehidupan yang dapat kau lihat dari atas gedung yang kau pijaki sekarang. Kau menuju ke lantai dua puluh delapan. Dengan degup jantung yang begitu kencang, kau meremas baju terusan selutut berwarna putih itu.

Lantai 2..

Lantai 3..

Lantai 4..

Lantai 7..

Lantai 8..

Lantai 9.. hatimu meminta untuk kau berbalik kembali menuju taman.

Lantai 10..

Lantai 13..

Lantai 14..

Lantai 16.. kau memikirkan kembali firasat yang menjalar otak mu karena sebuah kejanggalan hari ini.

Lantai 17..

Lantai 18..

Lantai 22..

Lantai 24.. sebentar lagi kau akan sampai.

Lantai 25.. tegang merasuki tubuh mungil mu dan kau kembali meremas baju putih mu.

Lantai 26.. kau menggigit bibir bawah mu sekuat tenaga.

Lantai 27.. tidak! Kau ingin secepat apapun menuju lantai terakhir.

Lantai 28.. Ting! Sheeng.. pintu telah terbuka.

Dipuncak ini, kau keluar dari lift dan berbelok kesebelah sisi kiri gedung ini. dengan melawan takut, kau melihat kondisi dibawah gedung ini yang dibatasi besi bejajar rapi disetiap peinggirannya. Sepi terlihat oleh kau. Dan kau mulai berteriak menanggapi keganjilan ini.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriak mu sekencang-kencang nya.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Tambahmu lagi.

"hiks.. hiks.." kau mendengar sebuah tangisan dan kau mulai mengejang karena ketakutan.

Dengan berani, kau berjalan menuju sisi kanan gedung ini. kau melihat beberapa orang yang kau kenali. Berambut jabrik kuning, si kuning dengan ponytile, ada biru lavender sepunggung, rambut nanas hitam, ada rambut coklat panjang yang hanya dikuncir ujungnya saja, ada juga rambut coklat dicepol dua, dua orang yang berambut merah marun, rambut klimis hitam, rambut kuning yang digerai dengan badan sedikit melebar, rambut abu-abu yang berantakan, rambut mangkok hitam, dan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang mencuat kebelakang. Kau mengenali semua. Tetapi kau tidak yakin dengan orang-orang dihadapan mu ini karena mereka semua membelakangi engkau. Tapi ada satu orang yang kau benar-benar kau yakinin. Sepintas orang yang kau kenali itu seperti kekasih mu dan kedua orang tuamu.

Kau mulai mendekati perempuan berambut kuning yang mempunyai poni seperti kuda poni yang tengah bersender dibahu kanan lelaki berambut hitam seperti nanas. Kau bertambah tegang setelah kau mendengar sebuah isakan kencang yang dibuat oleh perempuan yang paling tua berambut kuning itu. Lalu kau memokuskan untuk bertanya kepada cewek yang lagi bersandar tadi karna mereka berdualah yang berbaris paling belakang . Kau mendekatinya dan kau mulai menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Tidak ada respon. Karna kau dapat keyakinan kalau cewek itu adalah sahabat terdekat kau, Ino yamanaka. lalu kau memukul pundaknya dan menyebutkan nama cewek itu. Tidak ada respon lagi. Tapi, mengapa gadis ini menangis?

Kau mulai memberanikan diri untuk berjalan kedepan mereka. Kau mulai merasakan kejanggalan hal tadi. Sebuah peti kayu becat putih yang menyeluruh diatas tumpuan yang sedang ditangisi semua makhluk diatas gedung ini. dan betapa terkejutnya kau melihat makhluk-makhluk didepan mu. Sahabat-sahabat kau, kekasih tercinta kau, dan kedua orang tua tersayang engkau yang menangis ibu mu yang terlihat tak mau kehilangan sebuah benda berharga. Dan kau berteriak didepan mereka. Teriakan yang sangat kencang seperti saat kau memasuki lantai ini. dan sama juga seperti tadi, tidak ada respon. Tapi kau mendengar suara ibumu tengah menyebutkan namamu. Dan sontak kamu terlonjak kaget. Namamu dipanggil oleh ibu mu sendiri sedangkan kau ada dihadapannya langsung. Dan kau menjawab panggilan ibu mu itu. Kau beteriak menyakinkan lagi bahwa kau ada dihadapan ibumu. Keadaan genting seperti ini sangat berbeda dengan ditaman indah tadi.

Tetesan gerimis membaur dengan keadaan ini. kau mulai menangis karna kau diabaikan oleh semua orang layaknya ditendang jauh-jauh dimuka bumi ini. karna penasaran dirimu lagi berlonjak-lonjaknya, kau membuka tutup peti kayu disamping mu dengan gerimis yang mulai membasahi baju putih selutut mu itu. Dengan tangan gemetaran dan terisak, kau mulai memegang dan membuka tutup peti tersebut. Kau sangat tergesa-gesa. Setelah tutup peti itu terbuka, kau melihat sesosok tubuh mungil dengan kulit pucat berhias gaun putih selutut dengan lengan yang menggelembung dan rumbai-rumbai dari baju berkilau itu. Dengan wajah yang tertutup kain putih itu, kau mungkin tidak kenal dengan sosok jasad didepanmu. Dan kau mulai memegang kain yang menutupi wajah gadis didepan mu.

Menganga sebesar-besarnya mulut mu dan matamu membuka memperlihatkan emerald yang sudah melebar setelah kau membuka kain barusan. Sosok yang mirip rupa dengan mu tetapi terbujur kaku didalam sekotak peti. Gerimis tersebut berubah dengan derasnya titik-titik air dari langit. Membasahi rambut merah muda mu, membasahi baju putih mu, membasahi kulit mulus wajahmu disertai bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah tak tertahan oleh mu. Lalu kau menuju kekasih tercinta. Kau lihat wajah lelaki tampan dengan rambut emo sangat murung dan terlihat sedih sekali rupanya. Dan kau mulai menyentuh tangannya. Tetapi, apa daya, sentuhan tersebut tertembus dan kau semakin tercengang. Kau berteriak dan meyakinkan kekasihmu bahwa Sakura yang asli ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bukan yang ada dipeti. Yang dipeti hanyalah replika dari dirimu. Mereka salah melihat. Dirimulah Sakura yang asli. Dan kau melihat kembali gadis didalam peti dengan genangan air mata yang tertumpah dengan derasnya. Lalu kau beralih berjalan kedekapan kedua orang tuamu. Lelaki dan perempuan tua. Ayah mu –laki-laki berambut abu-abu acak- dan ibu mu –perempuan berambut kuning dengan sebuah permata didahinya- sudah didepan mata. Kau ingin menghalangkan pandangan mereka. Kau ingin bahwa kau masih diakui didunia ini. tapi, hal yang terjadi adalah ibumu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyebutkan namamu. Dan kau menangis lagi. Sangat kacau keadannya diatas gedung ini. lalu dengan tidak penerimaan atas semua ini, kau menuju lift yang kau naiki tadi. Kau menunggu didepan mesin pengantar ! Kau memasuki lift dengan air mata berceceran diwajah cantikmu. Lalu kau menyentuh tombol paling bawah.

4 lantai berlalu…

6 lantai belalu… kau mulai menyesali keingin tahuan karena keganjilan hari ini

8 lantai berlalu…

13 lantai berlalu…

17 lantai berlalu… ingin rasanya kau mengulangi semua waktu hidup mu.

20 lantai berlalu…

23 lantai berlalu…

25 lantai berlalu… kau tidak tahu tempat mana yang akan kau tuju.

27 lantai berlalu... satu lantai lagi terasa seperti lolos dari kejaran anjing. Cepat! Cepat!

Ting! Sheeeng… kau keluar dari lift itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Kau melihat security yang tadi kau datangi sedang memberi penjelasan kepada seorang karyawan. Lalu kau berlari sambil menyekap genangan air mata di pipi mulus mu itu dengan tangan mu. Kau menerjang pintu gedung tersebut. Kau melihat sepeda yang kau kenakan dan meninggalkannya diterpa oleh hujatan air dari langit. Kau teringat kembali kejadian diatas gedung tersebut. Kau berlari.. lari sejauh mungkin. Lari dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Lari, lari, dan terus berari. Lalu kau menengadah keatas melihat keadaan ujung gedung yang kau masuki tadi. Semakin banyak cairan yang keluar dari matamu yang sudah mulai membengkak dan memerah. Lalu kau berpaling kedepan dan terus berlari. Berlari tanpa arah. Berlari tanpa mengetahui tujuan. Berlari menghadapi kenyataan yang perih nan menyakitkan. Dan di tengah-tengah kau berlari kau mulai merasakan dirimu yang mulai melelah. Pusing dan penat terhayang-hayang dikepalamu. Dan pandangan mu mulai memudar dan kau mulai terhuyung kebawah. Kau menutup mata mu untuk terakhir kali. Kau merasakan dirimu diguyur oleh derasnya air hujan seperti diguyur ketidaknyataan kehidupanmu. Kau menarik nafas dan mebuangnya perlahan. Itu adalah tarikan nafas terakhir. Dan setelah kau mehela nafas terakhir, kau merasakan sekitar berubah menjadi warna putih. Kau melihat beberapa sahabatmu sedang menangis didepan mu, kau melihat kedua orang tua mu memanggil namamu dan untuk terakhir, kau melihat pertama kalinya kekasih mu sedang terpuruk nya. Dan sampai kau melihat kekasih dan keluarga mu terpuruk dan menangis disebuah ruangan putih kau benar-benar mengikhlaskan dirimu seperti sahabat, keluarga dan kekasihmu.

**FINISH.**

**.**

**.**

Bacotan Gadis cantik(hueks):

Fict gaje yang bener-bener ngebet banget. Aku gatau apa hasilnya. Tapi maaf kalo ada yg salah hehe^^v;; tadinya mau di mix sama req nya kak nanat. Tapi gatau deh terasa atau engga. Maaf ya, aku nubie~ wqwqwq v^^v*tanda peace* aduh, pasti hambar banget ya? I'm sorry ku tak akan love you lagi.. *woy ini lagunya Charlie st12*ini genre family engga terasa;-( yaudah deh yang udah nyempetin mampir. Sekian. Bye. Jangan lupa REVIEW~~


End file.
